The present invention relates to a keyboard cover apparatus for an electronic keyboard instrument.
A conventional keyboard cover apparatus for an electronic keyboard instrument is rotatably supported by supporting shafts on a keyboard main body. It has, therefore, a disadvantage in that, when it is closed or let go down by mistake from its open position, an operator may be exposed to the possibility of injuring himself or herself by pinching his or her fingers between the keyboard main body and the keyboard cover member due to the gracity of the keyboard cover.